


欲擒故纵

by tudou0205



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 金东 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tudou0205/pseuds/tudou0205
Summary: 两年前与现在，欲求不满李鹤东在面对谢金同一招数时的不同回应。
Relationships: 谢金/李鹤东
Kudos: 23





	欲擒故纵

1

故事的开端大概要从两年前说起。

2

那时候，两人还没上电视，没粉丝叫谢金师爷，也没粉丝叫李鹤东奶东。

那时候，两人总算是磨合得随了意，包袱不摔破话头不落地，一切的节奏似乎终于走上正轨。

那时候，天暖气清，社会和谐。

那时候，谢金刚刚成功睡服了李鹤东。

3

所以，然后呢？

李鹤东撑着下巴看在隔壁床上呼呼大睡的谢金，嘴里叼着没点燃的烟，表情凝重。

吃到之后就撒手不管了是几个意思？管杀不管埋？不讲究售后服务的吗？

距离李鹤东被正式开苞的日子已经过去了半个月，当时被里里外外操透了一遍的身子早就恢复完全，甚至还冒出些食髓知味的渴求来，偏偏这一切的罪魁祸首在这期间一点表示也没有，硬是让李鹤东也跟着修身养性半个月。

该不会是这老家伙有问题吧……他的视线从谢金的脸移动到档，不应该啊，有多赛活驴他还能不知道？

突然响起呼噜声吓得李鹤东一哆嗦，一股子无名火生起来，用力踹了脚谢金床沿。

睡睡睡，大白天还睡得这么香！什么老王八转世你是！

床上的大个儿忽忽悠悠地转醒。

“我今晚出去喝酒，”李鹤东看大辈儿迷迷瞪瞪眨眼的样子烟嘴都快咬碎了，心想自己到底是前世造了什么孽这辈子招惹上这浑蛋，“不回来睡了，别给我留门。”

4

他就真的一条消息也不发。

手里的腰子没尝出一点味道，喝两口酒就瞥一眼放在桌面的手机，朝上的屏幕整晚只亮过两次：一次是天气预报，一次是孟鹤堂给他发了个周九良的表情包。

酒还没怎么下肚子呢又生一肚子气。

甚至开始怀疑自己是不是被渣男骗了感情骗了身。

越想越郁闷越来气的李鹤东杯子里的酒也不喝了，两三口吃完手里的腰子，再夹了两筷子韭菜，嗦了老大一个烤生蚝，直接拿起酒瓶子吹掉剩下的半瓶，气势汹汹地起身，拍桌穿衣拿手机。

“今晚心情不好不喝了，哥要摆驾回宫！”

5

等李鹤东打开反锁的宿舍门的时候，谢金正靠在自己床边看着手机傻乐，见李鹤东进屋还有些惊讶，把手机放一边就站起身来想要接李鹤东脱下来的外套。

“你怎么回来了？不是说晚上不回吗？”

伸出去的手没接到目标物，气呼呼小李没有把恶狠狠脱下的外套递给谢金，直接往地上一扔，朝谢金胸口猛推一把，把谢金推上床。

“怎么……东子？”

“东你个头！闭嘴！”

听见这骗身渣男的声音李鹤东就来气，瞪了撑起上身的谢金一眼，两三下蹬掉鞋子也上了床。

为了预防大个儿跑路，一屁股坐到谢金腿上把人压得结实，李鹤东还想去拉谢金睡裤松紧带，被谢金一把拽住。

“等会儿，不是，等会儿？！”谢金把李鹤东的手包在掌心里，一脸蒙圈地眨巴着眼睛问，“怎么一回来就要扒裤子？！”

“那我问你！”用力几次也没能收回自己的手，李鹤东咬碎一口银牙，“你为什么不给我发消息！”

“你说了你在外面喝酒啊，我给你发什么消息？”

大个儿眨巴眨巴眼，还没品过味儿来。

“也不问问我和谁喝酒？！”

“每次来这儿都是那几个哥们儿，还能有谁？”

“那，那，”吹的那一瓶啤酒的酒劲上来了，李鹤东混沌着脑子破罐破摔地吼，“那我要是真的一晚上不回，你就不怕我是去找别人睡了啊？！”

谢金被李鹤东这话逗笑了。

“你要是有那么好睡到我之前至于费那么大劲吗？”

6

……卧槽他说得好有道理，我居然无法反驳。

7

“……之前费了大劲，现在就不愿意费劲了是吗？”

撇着嘴，不过而立的小李委屈巴巴地小声说。

其实谁都知道，以李鹤东的酒量，一瓶啤酒哪儿有什么酒劲。

只不过是还抹不开面子去明目张胆地撒娇罢辽。

8

“你……”

两人动作僵持了好一会儿，谢金才开口打破沉默，他噗呲一声笑出来，呵呵呵得傻乐，紧握着李鹤东的手，引路一般，带领着去往它本来的目的地。

少谢爷坐起身，俯到李鹤东耳边，明显的体型差正好方便他随时能将人拥入怀中。

“东哥，乖乖说句‘要你操我’，真的有那么难吗？”

他的手指压在李鹤东的手指上，若有若无地勾在自己内裤边缘。

李鹤东自我催眠喝了酒上头的脸显然更红了点，微微往前就窝进了男人怀里，他垂着湿漉漉的眼，在谢金上扬的嘴角黏黏糊糊地轻咬一口。

“我要你操我。”

看着自己在谢金脸上留下的口水印，李鹤东勾紧了脚趾。

9

感觉自己的手心被挠了挠，谢金细长的手指已经从李鹤东的手背滑到了手腕，虚虚握着一圈。

“东哥得先表示点诚意啊。”

男人话里的意味太过明显，李鹤东看向男人裤裆里鼓鼓囊囊的一大坨，莫名舌根下开始骚动，喉头干渴。

他犹豫地看了谢金一眼。

漂亮的大眼睛里有五分柔情三分期盼，还有两分怯生生，和那道绵延到唇的旧疤搭配，反差萌得谢金肝颤，恨不得立马收了逗弄的心思翻身把人就地正法。

不不不，心急吃不了热豆腐，越是美味佳肴烹饪的过程就越复杂。

虽然不沾阳春水的少谢爷并不会做饭，但也懂得这个道理，除了裤裆里一直等待着上台鞠躬的大家伙被他活泛的心思激得跳动两下外，面色无常。

好在社会东哥从来不知怂字怎么写，并没有让他的小爷爷焦灼太久，只是深吸一口气，就把谢金的睡裤内裤连着一起拉了下去。

10

那东西不管是从视觉还是触觉上都足够让李鹤东倒吸一口气，他伸出手，沉甸甸地握在手心里。

撸自己兄弟的经验已经有了好几十年，撸别人兄弟的经验却没几次。

但这种事情讲究的就是融会贯通，手指稍稍收紧施力，从根部开始撸，慢条斯理地，感受这鸡巴从软到硬。

谢金的一只手放在了李鹤东后脑勺上，其实并没有用力，李鹤东却总觉得是这只手按着他俯身下去，把脸埋进谢金档里。

热气腾腾扑在李鹤东脸上，鸡蛋大小的圆滚滚龟头直直指着他的嘴，后脑勺上的手指插进他的头发里抚摸头皮，像是安抚，又像是鼓励。

舌尖试探着舔舐两下微张的马眼，鸡巴头似乎还带着沐浴露清爽的味道，没有想象中一般难以接受，张开双唇，让谢金的性器塞了自己满满一嘴。

一开始并含不住太多，舌尖像舔棒棒糖一样仅剩的空间里包裹着游走，碾过头冠又往眼里钻，牙还不会收，硬邦邦嗑在肉棒上，又痛又痒，旺盛分泌的唾液一时半会儿咽不下去，却又努力不让它流出来，吮发出咕叽咕叽的水声，再缩紧腮帮狠狠一吸，连着龟头分泌物和口水一起吞下肚子。

唇角还有未顾及到的残留液，但已经不在意了，脑子里只想着手里这耀武扬威的大家伙似乎又硬长了点，他深吸一口气，再次含住。

可这次没控制好力度，硕大的龟头直接操到了嗓子眼，青筋血脉凸起的柱身撞击他的舌苔，操得李鹤东条件反射发呕想要吐出来。

却被后脑勺上的手牢牢按住。

“东子，忍一忍。”

那手甚至还用力往下按，让他的阴茎又成功往前推进几分，被狭窄温热的喉道裹得严严实实。

舒服得发出声鼻哼，谢金手扶着李鹤东的头，开始在年下人舒适无比的嘴里抽动。

这嘴操起来真是太爽了，又热又紧，捧哏的人平时话不多，台上时不时冒出来的金句又总是带着十成十的社会气，但现在却被逗哏的鸡巴日得只会呜呜低鸣，脆弱的喉头被大力地撞击，也只是温顺露出通红的后脖，撑在逗哏大腿上的手指艰难收紧，任由逗哏把他的嘴当飞机杯用。

眉头难受地皱起，脸上早就流满了生理性的泪水，眼角和嘴唇都烂红一片，被欺负狠了一样。

妈的！

猛顶几下，谢金按住李鹤东的舌根，射出了他今晚打头阵的第一批子孙。

11

“咳，咳咳……”

被浓厚的精液灌了一嘴的李鹤东还没回过神来，谢金的手开始飞快下一步动作。

向来以温柔谦逊著称的小师爷像是总算失去了他的耐性，不管是把李鹤东拉起搂进怀里还是伸手脱下李鹤东的衣服裤子，都带着一股子焦急和不耐烦。

刚射过一次的性器还硬着，肉贴肉地夹在两人之间，烫得李鹤东腰窝一软，谢金乘机顺利扒掉他下身所有的布料。

谢金的手终于与李鹤东柔软挺翘的臀肉相遇了。

细长有力的五指在不见天日白花花的嫩肉上用力捏了一把，肥腻都满溢在指缝里，柔软得要命。

“套在枕头下面，拿给我。”

爷爷开始叫孙子做事了，可孙子被爷爷紧紧抱在怀里不肯松开，只能往爷爷怀里钻得更深一点，从爷爷手臂下面探出手去勾，两人都高高翘起的性器被迫挤在一起，随着李鹤东指尖在谢金枕头下摸索的动作顶撞摩擦，龟头马眼吐出几股透明液体来，抹在两人肚子上，黏黏糊糊。

这孙子到底把套放在哪儿了！

刚才一推就倒的人这会儿像是变成了铜墙铁壁，任李鹤东怎么用力也纹丝不动，丝毫不肯退让，苦得李鹤东伸长了全部手臂去摸半天，才在靠近床头的位置摸到了一片塑料手感冰凉的东西。

指尖夹住一角往外拉，居然不止一个，拉了一串出来。

现在李鹤东有充分理由怀疑谢金是故意的了。

他转头，还含着泪的大眼睛毫无杀伤力地瞪了眼谢金，意在谴责男人这种不要脸的行为！

勾得谢金情不自禁吻上他差点落疤的眼皮。

“乖，”男人的声音被欲火烧得低哑，“给我带上。”

“我要准备操你了。”

12

包装袋里多余的润滑剂全都被抹进了李鹤东的后穴里。

谢金的两只手指还在里面，搅动着拉扯穴口扩张，把指腹带的黏液涂在褶皱里，等三根手指也能顺利进入的时候，又坏心眼地往穴里面钻，钻到里面去调戏细嫩的肠壁，不轻不重地在肠壁那块敏感的凸起上戳弄，戳得李鹤东从喉咙底发出串软绵绵的求饶声，戳得他受不了似的直起身来想要逃。

“嗯！啊……别！爷……谢爷！”

他的谢爷当然不可能让他逃，抱在怀里让李鹤东搂着他的颈脖，手指跟着李鹤东的穴眼追。

“坐回来。”

李鹤东颤着腿和腰，没有动作。

细白的臀肉立马遭了殃，被谢金空闲的巴掌打上去，瞬间红肿出个手掌印。

“不要让我说第二遍。”

抬起的腰虽然依旧颤颤悠悠，却是乖乖地回到原位，对外形象嚣张跋扈的社会人在面对文质彬彬少谢爷的时候，听话得不像样。

肿起来的臀肉刺痛，前面阴茎也硬得生疼，憋了半个月的炮弹在卵囊里积得足量，简直迫不及待地就想要顺着射精管冲出来，射到谢金形状分明的腹肌上。

李鹤东讨好地舔舐着谢金近在他嘴边的耳廓，嘴里哼哼唧唧地叫着各种各样甜腻的称呼。

大金金，金葛格，谢金，谢爷，爷，师爷，爷爷。

男人在床上为了达到目的，真是什么话都敢往外说。

好爷爷，你别玩了，快进来吧，孙子馋得厉害呢。

两人性事这才不过第二次，却因为初次时谢金就教会了李鹤东太多不属于刚被开苞的年轻人应该知晓的东西，调教得年轻人在情动时最能老老实实说荤话。

“小朋友这么听话，可是要给奖励的。”

手指撤出，换滚烫的粗硬肉棒抵在软烂穴口。

13

三指的扩张还是有些不够。

被撕裂一样的异物感充盈下半身，虽然因为润滑到位的原因没有造成疼痛，但那地方在李鹤东将近三十年的人生里都是只出不进，更别说现在塞进了手指都快握不完一圈那样粗尺寸的东西。

谢金也并不好受。

李鹤东的穴就像是个最好的鸡巴套子，每进入一寸都咬得紧致，爽得他简直想直接大操大干往最里面日，却又顾及到恋人尚未完全适应的身体，一点一点小心插进。

等橡胶套的末端也触碰到李鹤东的穴口，才算是全部吃了进去。

穴里面的肠肉嫩得很，越往里的越娇气缠人，谢金两手掐在李鹤东的跨上，开始领着李鹤东摇摆腰肢。

从初始的小幅度抽送，再到快节奏的整根进出，李鹤东的叫床声逐渐变得放浪起来，好哥哥好爷爷地乱喊，胸口乳尖高翘，被日得在空气中乱晃。

好爷爷当然不会放过眼前这颗待摘的成熟汁果，腰下动作放慢，抱着李鹤东的腰让自己的鸡巴头在穴壁上打转，一口把小巧乳尖连着乳晕一起含进嘴里大力吮吸。

没奶都给他吸出奶来了。

李鹤东脑子里突然冒出这么一句，却挺着胸脯把自己更多的胸肉往谢金嘴里送，尖利的牙齿咬住乳尖拉扯，舌头裹住再往乳晕里按压，最后猛吸一口，好像真的有东西从被玩弄肿大的尖端小孔里出来一样，吃得津津有味啧啧作响。

一边吃完了还有另外一边，两边最后都给玩得涨大两圈才算公平，李鹤东似乎乳尖特别敏感，当谢金舍得吐出艳红樱果的时候，李鹤东眼泪已经流了满脸，夹在两人之间的阴茎可可怜怜地晃悠，尖上吐着水，后面穴里也吐着水。

他双手捧起谢金的脸，咬住谢金下嘴唇。

“爷，你吸出奶了吗？”

“自己尝尝不就知道了。”

恋人的舌尖终于纠缠在了一起，谁也不肯轻易放过谁，嗦着舌根在对方的口腔里肆虐，偏偏谢金恰好比李鹤东多了那么一点主动权，下身又开始不老实的肏动，每一次都隔着薄肠壁狠碾过前列腺，再去操最里面的嫩肉。

润滑剂在穴口被两人相撞的肉打成白沫，谢金抱着李鹤东，只觉得怀中人穴里突然紧缩几下，夹得他眼冒白光，腹部被一大股精液射满，他自己深吸两口气，在天堂般的紧致中继续猛操数下，操得李鹤东的高潮强行被拉长，阴茎里居然又吐出一小股精液，才肯抵着最深处的软肉射出来。

足量的精液很快将橡胶套前段的精囊装满，甚至被挤得微微膨胀，塞在李鹤东的穴道里，随着谢金退出的动作，一点一点挤刮到穴口。

空气与汁水打架，红艳的小嘴啵一声，念念不舍地吐出刚才在它里面作威作福的坏家伙。

避孕套脱下打结扔到一旁，谢金笑着抱起身上还在调整呼吸的李鹤东，轻轻用力，两人位置翻转。

“累了？”

男人温柔地替李鹤东理理被汗水打湿的头发，把李鹤东从他枕头下摸出来的那串方片包装的东西放到李鹤东颈弯，尖利的锯齿边角隐隐刮着李鹤东的皮肤。

“咱还有这么多没用呢。”

谢金取下了他的眼镜。

14

万万没想到两年过去，这老王八又和自己玩这一手。

李鹤东撑着下巴看在隔壁床上呼呼大睡的谢金，嘴里叼着没点燃的烟，表情淡然。

甚至连地点日期都差不多，还是两年前那间宿舍，还是两年前那个季节。

当事人却不再是两年前的那个刚被开苞的李鹤东。

搭档的这三年像是经历了三十年，时间上看还算是新婚燕尔却硬是处出了老夫老妻的味道，当然其中包括彼此之间在任何方面的厚脸皮和没羞没臊。

虽然说这段时间是挺忙，两人天南海北地连轴转，除了演出就是赶路，都无暇能顾上生理需求这回事，但既然现在忙空了，这事儿是不是就该提上日程了？

结果两人来这儿演出快半周，谢金天天除了吃喝拉撒就是邀着他出去瞎转悠，每晚上他刚有点表示想要起话头的时候，就算俩人嘴对嘴亲得再缠绵，谢金也能立马打个哈欠说自己困了，然后借口洗澡溜号。

娘的，我要信你我就是那个。

没一点不好意思地把自己脱得只剩条内裤，又去厕所做了点准备工作，李鹤东想了想，从包里摸出一盒避孕套拆开，随便拿了一串叼在嘴里，拉起谢金的被窝，钻了进去。

15

谢金是被被窝里一阵小猫乱拱似的的动静给闹醒的。

他睁眼看，没戴眼镜四周都看不清楚，却能明白看见李鹤东裸着肩颈窝在他怀中，嘴里叼的那串未开封的套子一头落在他嘴边。

小猫看他被自己闹醒了，乐得爪子在他胸口呼噜两下，换了个姿势，刚好坐在男人跨上。

李鹤东没说话，只是头颈动作，用塑料边不痛不痒地刮着谢金的脸，像猫儿在用倒刺的小舌舔，隔着布料压在一起的两人性器被李鹤东扭动着腰肢摩擦，刚睡醒的人防备浅，最容易拉杆升旗，不一会儿，那东西就硬邦邦地被李鹤东夹在了臀缝中间。

从被窝里伸出一只手想要取下李鹤东嘴里的东西，谢金却发现对方咬得严实，一点没有想要松开的意思。

“东子？”

谢金不明所以地问，黑溜溜的眼里还带着朦胧睡意。

李鹤东轻笑两声，拿起那串套子扔上隔壁床，微微起身，夹着谢金裤裆里鼓起的一大坨往自己后穴猛顶一下。

爽得两人都闷哼一声。

身体早就被操熟了的小徒孙咧开嘴露出自己两颗兔子似的门牙来，朝师爷笑得乖巧可爱。

“谁说今天要用那个了。”

小徒孙觉得自己被那一下顶得快夹不住穴里满溢的润滑剂，一股一股喷水似的从穴口里涌出来，打湿内裤绵软的布料，甚至穿越两层浸透到了谢金阴茎上去，湿漉漉一片。

“直接射里面，射到装不下才算完，明白没？”

小爷爷没带眼镜，被恋人直白的调情话勾得毫无遮挡虚起的双眼划过凶光，也勾起嘴角笑。

“要是怀孕了怎么办？”

李鹤东朝谢金慢条斯理地伸出舌头舔舔唇，后穴似乎又吐出一股水来。

“你有那本事吗，嗯？”

这句说话声入耳，谢金终于才算彻底清醒。

16

被子掀起扔到一边，窗帘并不遮光，外面阳光正好，把屋里什么都照得明明白白。

李鹤东高翘着湿透的屁股，从穴口里吐出来的润滑剂都随重力顺着大腿往下坠，半透明的乳白色黏液搞得他整个腿根泥洼，像是已经被狠狠糟蹋过一样，淫色满满。

只可惜谢金此时看不到这样漂亮的风景，他的命根子还被人攥在手里，沿着卵蛋往上舔。

滚圆的精囊含进嘴里吮吸舔舐，牙齿轻叼起一点薄皮拉扯，适宜的温热刺激着这个控制男人最原始本能的部位，舌尖沿着血管游走，宝贝似的舔咬柱体，龟头握在手心里摩擦纹路，掌中薄茧蹭刮马眼。

这两天刚演了大相面，被谢金说得横生了冲煞纹的那只左手正取悦着男人最脆弱的命门。

真是冲着克死我来的，谢金看着李鹤东陷入情欲的眉眼想。

他腰腹用力，想顶进李鹤东柔软的口腔去好好享受一番，却被李鹤东看破一般躲开。

任性又贪吃的小徒孙撇撇嘴角，把小师爷那能让他爽上天的凶器贴在脸颊，盯着谢金皱紧的眉头呵呵呵地笑。

“不行，”李鹤东笑得真是太乖了，欺骗性十足，甜得谢金牙根子都腻歪，“你今天只能射到我里面，一滴也不能例外。”

这么霸道呢？

大概是觉得差不多了，李鹤东站起身来，谢金这才注意到李鹤东穴里溢出的润滑剂都快流到他小腿的纹身上，脚踝细得要命，起立的动作加快了白色粘稠液体的下滑，滑到脚腕凸起的踝骨上，又随着李鹤东转身的动作甩上床单。

李鹤东背对着谢金脱下早就湿透了的内裤，没有脱尽，纠结成一团布条挂在那个勾人的脚踝上，他慢慢地坐下来，谢金的肉棒被他夹在臀缝里，大腿用力带着腰肢起伏几下，他微微往前俯身，送了一只手指进自己的后穴。

没有管谢金是不是还在自己穴口外贴着肉磨，他只是专注地扩张着自己被润滑剂泡透了的穴口，一只手指很容易就吞了进去，贪婪的小嘴蠕动着想要再吃一根，也吃得轻轻松松，灵活的手指在穴口浅浅搅动，似乎还是不满足，一吞一吐地张着，露出里面深红的内壁来，向正呼着粗气欣赏表演的观众讨要奖赏。

观众非常乐意加入这场互动演出，坐起身来，手却没有往最迫切需要他的地方去，而是沿着敏感的大腿根往前，把李鹤东的阴茎握在手里撸动，另一只手将人捞进怀中，把握住柔软的胸肉，不客气地揉搓。

“小朋友真是长大了，”啃咬着肉嘟嘟的后颈，在衣领能遮掩的地方留下印记，谢金指尖刮过李鹤东吐水的马眼，激得人差点咬不住身后的手指，“都学会自给自足了。”

李鹤东往自己穴里塞第三根手指时擦着谢金高翘的鸡巴而过，像是在不知死活地挑衅，他转头，艳红的下垂眼角正好能对上谢金隐忍的双眼。

“你管得着管不着？”

又是那种乖巧的笑。

……妈的，早晚死你身上！

这不都拜您所赐吗？

那笑容终于变了，李鹤东炫耀似的吻上谢金冒着青茬的下巴，满脸都是作战成功的欢喜。

让主人拿起逗猫棒陪自己尽兴玩耍，这才是猫儿闹腾半天的真正目的。

17

第四根手指顺着缝隙进入，这根却不属于李鹤东，谢金原本抚慰李鹤东阴茎的手在李鹤东腿间抹了满手的润滑剂，在看似满当的穴口外试探戳弄，果然这小嘴贪吃，禁不起更多的诱惑，急急地张嘴就把所有送到嘴边的东西含住往肚里送。

后穴的鼓胀感已经非常明显，穴里深处的渴求挠得肠肉酸涩，可谢金却迟迟不肯让李鹤东吃得满足，甚至又伸出一根手指，想要把皱褶抚平，再继续往里钻。

这种游戏李鹤东可不陪他玩，早就饿得受不了了，哪儿有心思和谢金搞这些磨磨唧唧的东西，他抽出自己的三根手指，想要抓住烫了臀肉半天的那根粗长的东西给穴儿吃，却被谢金那两根手指堵在门口。

捧哏的一撅嘴，不乐意了，抬手就想把一直捏着自己乳珠拉扯的谢金大手往下扒。

我没得玩你也没得玩！

也不知道是威胁的意味更大一点，还是撒娇的意味更大一点。

爷爷疼孙子，舍不得孙子不开心，眼瞧着日子一天一天过，孙子的脾气被爷爷惯得越来越大，是福也好是祸也好，得亏都是爷爷一人承担后果，爷爷也乐得孙子对自己使性子。

感情不就是一个愿打一个愿挨。

玩耍的心情过去了，少谢爷终归还是那个温润如玉的人，连忙挂起柔和的笑脸抱住恋人哄。

都给你都给你，你想要什么我都给你好不好，宝贝儿？

在社会中摸爬滚打过的李家弟弟本不是稀罕这种柔情甜言的人，却硬是被嘴里抹蜜的少谢爷宠得不像样子，渐渐有时也非得让人哄上两句才肯听话起来。

怨你！李鹤东的口气就像是在埋怨谢金连着使了两天没包袱的文活。都怨你！

我本来不是这样的人，为了你才一步步变成这样！

李鹤东也说不清自己到底是意指的什么，他只是突然回想起那日谢金给他打电话，说要与他搭档的事情。

你说你要我做你的搭档，我便做你的搭档；你说你要把本事磨得更好更踏实，我便去学更多练更多；你说你要闯天下，我便护你一路平安；你说你要守家园，我便保你衣食无忧。

因为我认定了要做你的并肩人。

我何德何能啊？

但我心甘情愿呐。

18

进入的瞬间两个人都舒爽得蜷起脚趾，还有什么能比与情投意合的恋人做爱更美妙的呢，两人的身体都已经融合成了最匹配对方的样子。

不管是不是天生一对，但此时此刻，没有人比他们更适合彼此。

李鹤东最喜欢的被肏角度和力度都已经深刻在谢金骨髓里，随便的一次搅动都是能让李鹤东大声叫出来的那种。

上来就整根的出入是不行的，即使囊袋把李鹤东臀肉拍得通红，挑食的小李也得不到多大乐趣，最中意是浅浅含住龟头，在靠近穴口的一圈肠壁上画圆剐蹭，把全身的馋劲儿都引出来，再一寸一寸地深入，去伺候里面的媚肉。

这时候九浅一深地操，能把小李爽得眼泪和口水直流，高翘的阴茎被操得在空气里甩动，龟头的分泌液都能被他甩到自己下巴上，和口水眼泪混在一起，再被手指拂去，让寂寞无人安抚的舌尖吮吸品味。

过肩龙的纹身都盖不住谢金留下的齿印，他一只手拉高李鹤东脚踝让人只能把重心往钉在身体里的长鸡巴上挪，一手环抱住李鹤东长着软肉的腰，抓着人的身体去套弄自己的阴茎。

身下的床经过两年的损耗已经不如以前结实，被两人激烈的性事欺负得吱吱呀呀叫唤，好在宿舍的隔音算好，由得他俩放肆。

“给我生个儿子？”

酥麻快感堆积爆发前夕谢金居然还有心思又挑起这个逗弄李鹤东的话头，他又握上李鹤东膨胀到极致的阴茎撸动，在射精欲望到达顶峰前一秒堵住马眼。

似乎非要得到个准确答案才肯放手。

可惜怀中人早就摸透了年上人的套路，手指扣在男人肌肉紧绷的手臂上，连回头的功夫都懒了，只是勾起嘴角，斜眼挑眉。

“你射得中吗？”

19

也没人能说明白谢金到底射中没射中，只是当数轮交战结束，他射完最后一股精液从李鹤东穴里退出的时候，明显被使用过度红肿一圈的穴口缓慢回拢，满溢的乳白液体盛不下似的想往外流，全被谢金用龟头堵了回去。

李鹤东早就被操得软烂，腹部被自己射得一片狼藉，大腿根时不时抽搐，全身软绵绵地任由谢金把他摆弄成后穴朝天的样子。

还美名其曰这是要确保李鹤东能完全受孕。

连翻白眼的力气都没有，李鹤东心想自己要是有那功能，以谢大爷你的玩法，早生一窝小兔崽子了，还需要来这么一出？

随他吧随他吧，反正被窝和人都是谁睡的谁负责收拾，让这老兔子去折腾吧。

吃饱吃足的李鹤东自觉是个宠溺男友的好恋人，打个精疲力尽的哈欠，眼皮越来越重，眨巴眨巴两下，头一歪，沉沉睡去。

留下一床烂摊子和自己满肚子的精液扔给谢金清理，谢金好脾气地亲亲恋人挂着甜腻笑容的嘴角。

好好休息吧。

我的相见恨晚。

我的三生有幸。

20

无所谓谁对谁使的这招欲擒故纵。

FIN。


End file.
